inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Garchopex
Archive Did it for you~ WAAAAAAAAAH, Episode 17 was sooooo epic and Ichino and Aoyama get more screen time YEAAAAAAAAAAH Sorry for overreacting. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:32, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah me too.. It was so sad.... BUT SETSUNA BOOST APPEARED AND MIXI MAX YEAAAAH, Shindou was a little bit scary O_O Ichino and Aoyama will get more screen time in Episode 18 YEAAAAAAAAAH Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:38, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah me too~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:46, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Elements In the new ending that was shown in Episode 19, you can see four teams that are based on the elements, Fei was seen in the "Wood Team" and Kinako was seen in the "Fire Team". http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9vicjtLoU1qam24no3_1280.png Kinako seen in the "Fire Team" http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9vicjtLoU1qam24no2_1280.png Fei seen in the "Wood Team" Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 11:04, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: About Jindou Lycaon Yeah, but the aura around Gamma when he do Keshin Armed is green, much like in Shindou's case. So, maybe the keshin changes it element? Or the Keshin Armed's element is chosen by the user's element? Vanuatu 222 (talk) 22:20, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Keshin Armed Didn't you see what I posted on the Keshin Armed talk page? Angelo Cabrini (talk) 22:22, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday THANKS~!! It means a lot~ ^^ (I don't mind if it is late~ ^^) I am 15 now~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 04:50, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Dub names I like Kurumada's and Hikaru's but Kariya's... I have no opinion about that XD. Though Cazador means Hunter so yeah, it fits him but not for me XD. O.O Nishiki's dub name will be something referring to Samurai or something XD. And you?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:55, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay~ ^^ I thought that too~ Though the names are maybe too Spanish related~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 21:26, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay... Now I am speechless... Those names.... REALLY?!... And I thought that Kariya's and Kurumada"s were bad but after I saw those ones. They are better XD. O.O Is Sangoku's even a name?~ Now, I am in shock of the names XD. Yaaaaay, Nishiki keeps his name XD. That lesser me with a heart attack XD. O.O, what will be Ichino's amd Aoyama's and Fei's if the dub names are so bad untill now (Though I like Riccardo, Arion amd Lucian). I am sure for one thing, I don't think I am gonna to watch the dub XD. And you?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 05:26, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that's true but I have never read/heard about Samguk. Though, the dub names are not SO ad while I freaked out in the previous message XD. Yeah, I don't know what they are doing to Hamano, Aoi and Yuuichi. I heard/read rumors that Yuuchi's dub name will be Axel Blade and that is much better than Vladimir XD Oh well, I think they choose Vladimir because of Victor. Hamano = Arabic It's official after the dub XDD. It's better that they keep Nishiki's name XD. But is it Nishiki Ryouma or Ryouma Nishiki? I think the last one but I am not sure~ Edit: That's true~ Maybe they keep Lune and change the Fei part~ I guss Ichino and Aoyama are not referring/related to a word XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 05:40, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay, thanks~ ^^ Oh yeah, that's true about Aoyama if they are not dubbing him as Blue Mountain XD. The Keshin dub names are better than the character dub names for now~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 06:00, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Tenma Mixi Max I think so~ ^^ But now, I am wondering who will be the last one to Mixi Max. I thought it was Tenma and you?~ You're welcome~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:09, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven Go Strikers 2013 Hey Can you please tell me from were did you get the photo from Tenma´s Mix Max using Black Ash and Excelent Breat in Inazuma Eleven Go Strikers 2013 Hakuryuu12345 (talk) 22:55, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven Go Strikers 2013 Video Hey Garchopex THANK YOU A LOT!!!! OMG, that video was amazing, the Keshin Armed, Tenma´s Mixi Max!! THANK YOU A LOT!!!!!!